


Oh Dear Valentine, Are You Truly Destined to Be Mine?

by SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: But terrible at navigating it, Canon Compliant, F/M, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Post Season 3, Some jealousy if you squint, lots of love tho, they are both in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Anne is dreaming of Gilbert (what else is new), but she begins to worry that their issues with communication are far from over yet. It doesn't help that love seems to be in the air.I wrote this months ago and never posted it. Its for Valentine's Day and I hope y'all enjoy. This will be two parts because I like to build anticipation.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Anne sighed as she heard yet another knock on the front door. Surely another suitor had come to see one of her classmates. 

She was unspeakably happy for her friends, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly bitter about her own situation. Selfishly, Anne wished she got to see Gilbert as often as her friends saw their own beau’s.

_Beau._

She scoffed at herself. She and Gilbert hadn’t even officially started courting yet. Realistically, she knew he was only a few provinces away, but sometimes the distance seemed impossibly large. Anne had spoken to him about her excitement on being able to go to tea together and travel the streets of Charlottetown and Avonlea arm in arm. Gilbert in turn had relayed his own excitement, but had also taken her wishes for the future as a desire to postpone their courtship. 

She hadn’t seen the reason in correcting him. Afterall, they still wrote to each other weekly and there was no rush to start anything new when they wouldn’t be seeing each other until the summer break. Anne had prayed beyond all hope that he would be able to come home for Christmas, but his studies had kept him much too busy. Bash, Dellie and Hazel had opted to go and visit him in Ontario, so he wouldn’t be alone. Gilbert had written to her about how dreadfully sorrowful he was about not being able to make her company over the holiday’s. She had understood of course, but that didn’t make her pining for him lessen in any way.

Anne was also beginning to feel a little self conscious. Sure, it had been her own fault that he believed she wanted to wait, but at the time she hadn’t seen the point in refuting it and as more time went on she felt more and more that it was too late to broach the subject. It is a well known fact that she and Gilbert’s communication skills when it comes to their feelings has never been their strong suit. 

Most recently he had seemed more distant to her. Anne supposed it was a natural progression. Gilbert was far away from home, new people and places to see. She knew the inevitability of his emotional distance from Avonlea. Perhaps it had been his home once, but he travelled the world and saw many wonderful things; maybe once he left again he realized how very insignificant to his life it was. Afterall, he had been ready to leave it all behind before the end of summer.

Anne tried to ignore the tugging at her heart when she thought of him perhaps never coming back, or having no reason to. She shook her head. _Now is not the time to go into a tailspin on something you’re not certain of. Besides, if not for you, he would come back for Sebastian and Delphine._

Nonetheless, Gilbert always responded enthusiastically to her tales of Charlottetown, begging for more details in each letter she wrote. However, most recently, she had regaled him with a story of her exploits with the girls and some of the boys from Avonlea. She’d told him how Moody had brought along his new friend Royal Gardner, someone Anne already considered to be a kindred spirit. He had such a love for poetry and big words, she felt as though they were destined to be friends.

After she had sent him this letter, his response had been rather terse in comparison to his previous engagements with her stories. Perhaps he was just busy with school? The second term was already fast approaching it’s midway point, so Anne understood that the workload would be beginning to pile up.

That had been nearly a month ago and his letters had yet to return to normal.

Her reasoning never stopped her mind from wandering. Gilbert had admitted his feelings to her, kissed her with fervour and looked upon her with adoration in his eyes. His gaze had been so filled with unbelievable happiness, she thought him capable of flight. Gilbert’s incredulity and elation of her own reciprocated feelings had been unmatched. Later, in his own letters, clarity was shed on just how long he had waited to embrace her the way he did that fateful day in Charlottetown.

No matter how much reassurance she had from the handsome boy who held her heart, Anne still had doubts that she would ever be good enough for him. She had spent nearly her entire life being told how plain and annoying she was. Even on her strongest days she sometimes struggled to refute these ideas, especially when it came to romance; she had little to offer in looks or wealth. Gilbert had found someone as spectacular as Winifred before, who was to say he wouldn’t be able to do so again?

Their lengthy correspondence had not yet given way to them confessing many of their feelings. Anne was so in love with Gilbert Blythe that she was ready to climb to the very top of aunt Josephine’s marvelous home and scream it into the heavens. She was so undeniably enamoured with him that there were times she struggled to focus in class. Anne had not yet revealed herself as meticulously to him because she feared she would scare him away. They had talked about liking each other, there had been no word of _loving_ just yet. 

Anne sighed in frustration. _This has been going on for far too long. I want him to know how I feel; I want him to court me; I want us to be equals and I don’t want to have to hide how truly wonderful I believe him to be._

Tired of the miscommunication and the relentless doubt she had been experiencing, Anne took out her finest stationery, her beloved pen and began writing to Gilbert without restriction.

_My dearest Gilbert,_

_I pine for the sweet release of winter once spring begins to sprinkle its life over the island once more. Do not mistake me, I have love for all the seasons, but one can only bare the cold of Canadian winters for so long before they require reprieve. Not only do I long for spring and its promise of warmth, but I also crave its arrival for it means I am so much closer to seeing you. I ache for the days I will be able to hold you in my embrace again. Scandalously, I admit to thinking of getting to kiss you again. I do understand I waited sixteen years for it to occur, but it was well worth my patience because it was you._

_I feel I must unburden myself with the truth. When I wrote to you all those months ago about our future endeavours I did not intend for you to take it as my proposal to postpone. Frankly, I’ve been ready for you to court me for years. Unfortunately, that revelation only occurred shortly before we were forced apart by confusion and circumstance. Though those weeks of pining and dreadful unrequited feelings (though I know now were actually reciprocated) were some of the most torturous of my life, I would not change them for the world._

_They gave me you Gilbert Blythe._

_Not in my wildest and most intricate dreams would I have conjured you up. Your kind heart and resilient spirit. The love you have for others is boundless and deep and you see the world not for what it is, but what it could be. You have seen so much of it and still came back to Avonlea, came back to me. With you, came Bash and then Mary and Delphine. You allowed Matthew, Marilla and I into your home and your family. Exuberance does not begin to describe your wonderful spirit and kind nature. Even after years of me losing my temper at you and doing my very best to keep those feelings, I had so long denied, at bay; you never gave up on me._

_You, Gilbert Blythe are not my knight in shining armour; you are so much more, you are everything I love. The wind that whistles through the trees is the song you hum while enraptured by a book; the golden sun is the kindness in your beautiful hazel eyes and its warmth your strong embrace; the pale white of the Snow Queens flowers in the spring is your inviting smile. I could list everything I love about you, but this letter would be far too long to bear. Because I do…_

_I love you Gilbert. I’m in love with you and I am tired of dancing around this truth. I feel we have wasted far too much time already. We both know how precarious life can be and I refuse to spend any more length of time in a world where you do not understand the depths of my affection for you. My deepest apologies if this does frighten you, but it needed to be said._

_I will admit this letter was partially bread out of frustration. Not at you, but myself for waiting so long to reveal myself. We know my imagination runs wild, especially in times of lengthy silence. But now that I have written it all down for your lovely eyes to gaze upon, I may rest easy knowing that someone has expressed how increadibly wonderful you are._

_I most eagerly await your response._

_With love from the deepest depths of my heart,_

_Anne Shirley Cuthbert_

She smiled to herself as she folded the letter neatly. It would arrive to him in approximately a weeks time. As she descended the stairs in her boarding house and handed the letter to the mailman, she felt a wait lift off her shoulders.

_Gilbert will finally know how I feel._

* * *

  
  


Anne’s letter arrived on the last Friday of January. 

Gilbert anxiously ripped open the envelope as he waited to see what his Anne had written this time; she was always so eloquent with her correspondence. Perhaps another wild Charlottetown adventure? His mood quickly turned sour as he thought of the possibility of _Royal Gardner_ making another appearance in his beloved’s letters. He admits to being a little more cross in his own as of late. Not with intention, but each time he would sit down to excitedly write her a letter, the image of her with a tall, dark, handsome, and wealthy stranger would fill his thoughts. A life he would never be able to provide for her laid out before him. Gilbert would always smile bitterly at the irony of the situation. He supposes this is how she must have felt during his courtship with Winnie. If only she had known that his heart had always belonged to her. He wasn’t entirely sure if the sentiment was shared.

Anne Shirly Cuthbert was not truly his... _yet_ (or ever really, they would be equals, not commodities).

Gilbert admits to being a little crushed when she had revealed her desire to withhold on their courtship for a while. He had been eager to start, the years of pining had turned him into a desperately lovesick fool. The thought of not being able to proudly walk the streets of town with the most magnificent woman he would ever come to know on his arm, was difficult to bare.

However, he had waited this long for her, what was a few more months?

_Unless Roy gets to her heart first._

Gilbert shook his head. _No. Stop. She is not yours to claim and she may choose the favour of whomever she desires. If that is no longer you, then so be it. You love her enough to respect her decision._

That was another fatal flaw he had made. He still had yet to confess his truest feelings to her…

He was desperately in love with Anne Shirley Cuthbert and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life showing her. 

Gilbert stopped his mind from wandering any farther and decided to brighten his mood with her letter.

….

Once he had read it and re-read it twice, he still sat dumbfounded at his desk.

_Anne loves me_

_Anne_ ** _loves_** _me_

_ANNE LOVES ME!!!_

Gilbert shot to his feet, no longer able to contain his elation. They both loved each other. His doubts from earlier had faded into obscurity. He made the resolute decision that he needed to get to Charlottetown as soon as possible.

_I_ **_need_ ** _to see Anne._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert finally work out their true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and support! I hope you enjoy the end of this short fic <3

It was Valentine's Day and love was in the air.

Ms. Blackmore’s home was decorated with hearts as the girls all fluttered around in a desperate attempt to get ready in time for their suitors to pick them up.

Anne was sat in her room, trying in vain to read through the noise. For, with the winter break upon them, she had time to relax. 

She does admit to being a little envious of her housemates. How Anne wished she had someone to fuss over. A vivid image of Gilbert waiting for her in the parlour flashed before her eyes and she felt her heart sink a little. It had been nearly three weeks since she had written to Gilbert. He had most definitely received her letter by now, but she feared she wouldn’t be receiving a reply any time soon.

At least not one she wanted.

Anne was interrupted as her bosom friend entered their room.

“Oh Anne, please do join us all in our outings this afternoon. I despair at seeing you so sorrowful.” She said with a stricken look on her face. 

“My dear Diana, I assure you I am perfectly fine. I do confess that I am a little blue at not yet receiving a response from Gilbert. However, there is no need for me to galavant about with you all on this fine February afternoon. I have no beau and intruding on your romantic day would be most uncomfortable for me.”

Diana still looked unconvinced.

“I promise I will not haul up here all day. I have plans to go for a stroll around town later. Roy even offered to accompany me as his darling Christine is away visiting her family in Ontario over the next few weeks.”

Her dearest friend’s gaze turned from skepticism to confusion.

“Anne, don’t you think that’s a little...improper?”

“Oh heavens no! It won’t just be the two of us for long! We’re meeting up with Phil in town. Roy just proposed we walk together as our boarding house is on the way to the shop we are all meeting at.”

“Goodness me Anne, you gave me a fright! You know I am no longer one to fret too much about propriety, but I do not want your reputation tarnished over a boy you aren’t even courting. Not to mention how it would break Gilbert and Christine’s hearts if they thought you both unfaithful.”

Anne visibly deflated at this. “It’s hard to be unfaithful to someone who doesn’t even want to court you.”

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you know as well as I do that Gilbert Blythe has been in love with you since you smashed your slate over his head three years ago.” Diana’s face was stern, but she had trouble believing the words coming out of her bosom friend’s mouth.

“Then why has he so callously ignored my letter? Perhaps his feelings have changed since we last saw each other. He has this new and exciting life in Toronto; new people, new...women to meet. Why would he ever settle for PEI, for me? Especially when he’s already begun building a new life for himself provinces away.”

Diana looked ready to refute, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lily signed to inform her that her guest had arrived and Anne thanked the Lord above for the welcome exit from this discussion. She desperately needed a distraction and an afternoon out with two of her new friends sounded like just the remedy.

As she began her descent down she saw Roy standing at the bottom of the stairs. However, before she could greet him, the doorman announced another guest and she was left rooted in place.

Surely she must be hallucinating. There was no conceivable way that the man she had been dreaming about for months was stood in the foyer of her boarding house. Anne even pinched herself to ensure she wasn’t dreaming.

Gilbert Blythe stood smiling up at her. With eyes only for her as she stayed at the top of the staircase in a stunning emerald dress. She was somehow more beautiful than the last time he had seen her and his breath was caught in his throat. The woman he loved was merely feet away _and she loved him back!_

Once Anne was certain her months of pining hadn’t caused visions, she practically flew down and into his arms. Her quiet “Gilbert.” sounding small to even her own voice.

She whispered her incredulity into the skin of his neck as she gripped him for dear life. Gilbert returned her fervour with his own arms possessively banded around her waist; he did not intend to let go anytime soon. 

They only broke apart once they heard someone clear their throat. Anne briefly remembered herself and her guest. She was simultaneously grateful and annoyed at the intrusion. Anne knew she needed to remain proper; that they would have more time later; but a larger part of herself wanted to kiss him senseless in this foyer, passerbys be damned. 

She awkwardly fixed her skirt before looking at her friend. “Royal Gardner, this is Gilbert Blythe. Gilbert, this is Roy.”

Gilbert suddenly looked acutely uncomfortable.

“Ahh, so this is the lovely gentleman you’ve told me so much about? I do admit Anne, he is even more handsome than you described.”

Anne blushed furiously as Gilbert shook Roy’s extended hand with a confused look on his face.

“I do apologize ever so sincerely Roy, but I must postpone our plans for this afternoon. Do give Phil my best and tell her we will absolutely meet for tea soon!.”

He exited swiftly with a smile and a nod to the two love birds. 

She turned silently back to Gilbert and stared unabashedly at him. He had grown a few inches taller in the months since she'd seen him and his hair was just a little longer. His intricate curls and sparkling eyes were just the same as she recalled. Anne had never been able to deny how handsome he was; even when she had convinced herself so long ago that she despised him. Gilbert was the most popular boy in school for a reason, but it didn’t just stop at his looks; he was kind to a fault, generous, forgiving, smart...the list went on.

Gilbert’s gaze was also roving over her entire body; he was trying to memorize every last detail of this enchanting woman he had the fortune of loving. She seemed to be getting more beautiful with each passing day. Gilbert was never one to be improper, despite the scene he’d played out with Anne for the Barry’s before he left for Toronto. However, he couldn’t deny that Anne’s womanhood was very becoming of her. Her long enticing ember locks intricately pinned on her head as they framed her gorgeous freckled face; Anne’s dress hugged her curvy frame perfectly and Gilbert had to force himself to not think on it too long (he already had a hard enough time concentrating around the marvel that was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert). 

Moreover, it wasn’t just her beauty that struck him; but he could tell that even with her newfound elegance, he could still see her fire and adventure. What made Anne herself had not been lost only reshaped into the woman that stood before him.

Neither of them dared to break the silence. 

It was only then that Anne noticed the bouquet that lay on the floor. Her favourite wildflowers all held together by a ribbon the same colour as the dress she’d worn on the day he first kissed her. The memory snapped her out of her emobile state and she carefully walked past him to grab the flowers delicately. 

“Are these for me?” She asked shyly, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Y-...yes, they are. I know you said how much you miss the flowers back in Avonlea, so I tried my best to find a shop in Charlottetown that sold some.”

The gesture sent Anne’s heart aflutter. She still couldn't quite believe that he was here. She approached him slowly and linked their fingers together. He squeezed her fingers in silent thanks. Gilbert seemed just as unsure as she did; the initial shock of seeing one another having warn off. Both of them had so many questions and Anne could sense that they would need some privacy.

“I need to put these in some water and then I’ll be right back.”

Once in the kitchen Anne tried to calm her nerves. _What is he doing here? Did he come because of my letter? Does he feel the same? Did he come back to let me down in person like the gentleman he is?_

Being away from him now was pure torture and he was only in the next room. How had she survived six agonizing months without him?

Back in the parlour, Gilbert sat anxiously twiddling his thumbs. He had worked himself up so much on the way from Toronto, that sitting here felt like a dream. The love of his life was only two rooms away and he could barely bring himself to utter words. He had to collect himself. Afterall, he came all this way so that he may confess to her properly. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert deserved nothing but the most fantastical romance.

Perhaps coming all this way had been a bit rash. Yet, it was necessary. Gilbert had spent far too long loving her from afar and there was no way he was going to waste anymore time. That part of her letter had resonated with him so deeply. He understood her desperation for the extent of his affections to be known. 

Anne steeled herself, she took a deep breath and returned to where Gilbert had seated himself. 

“I know just the perfect place for an afternoon stroll. Would you care to join me?”

His smile nearly broke his face in half despite its nervous undertone. “It would be my honour.” 

* * *

They walked comfortably arm in arm down the streets of Charlottetown just as Anne had pictured. Neither of them broached the subject of her letter just yet; instead opting to catch each other up on endeavours they hadn’t been able to write about over the long months they’d been separated.

Anne held Gilbert close, perhaps closer than was socially acceptable. She couldn’t believe that he’d actually rode all the way to Charlottetown just to see her. No matter the outcome of their conversation, she vowed to enjoy every last second of this domestic bliss with him. 

Finally reaching their destination, the two lovesick fools faced one another. They stood beneath a shroud of trees in a secluded part of Anne’s favourite park. She had spent months scouring the city to find her own little hideaway for when life got to be too much. It proved a much greater feat than finding one in her beloved Avonlea. 

Despite the cold of the mid-February weather, the warmth of the sun and each other ensured neither of the teens were too cold.

Anne could tell Gilbert had a lot to say, he had come all this way for a reason. So, she spoke before she lost her nerve.

“Gilbert. I’m still in awe that you’re here, but I can’t help but wonder why. I assume it has to do with the letter you received?” At his nod she continued.

“I realize I was very forward in my correspondence, but I must assure you that I meant every single word of it. I feel we’ve both gone through so much hardship in our lives; whenever we see an opportunity for happiness we must grasp it firmly. You make me so unimaginably happy, and that’s saying a lot for me.” She chuckled at her own joke and looked up from her feet when she heard the deep timber of his own rumble in his chest. 

Feeling more emboldened by the adoration in his gaze, she stepped closer. Now toe to toe with the man of her dreams she noticed his strong hands were trembling slightly.

To steady himself, he clasped her lovely hands in his own and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I have loved you for so long, it’s impossible to remember a time when I didn’t. I am so unbelievably smitten with you my dear Anne. Your kind heart, incandescent smile, and eyes that remind me of the sun glittering on the sea. Anne you are all I could ever want and everything I never knew I needed.”

His eyes had closed during his brief yet passionate speech and when he opens them he sees the tears rolling down her cheeks. They remind him of the waves that lap at the beaches in Avonlea. Anne will always remind him of nature, a force powerful and immovable yet altogether exhilarating. 

Before Gilbert has the opportunity to question why she’s crying his lips are covered by her own. 

She kisses him with abandon, weaving her fingers through his curls and standing on her toes to come impossibly closer into his space. Gilbert responds just as eagerly as his arms wrap around her waist in a fashion reminiscent of the first time they’d kissed all those months ago. He’s completely surrounded by her, all of his senses screaming _ANNE!_ ; and when she slips her tongue into his mouth he’s absolutely gone for.

Anne has never been more glad for her hiding place than she is right now. The amount of impropriety being displayed by she and Gilbert right now would have everyone in Avonlea scandalized. At some point during their passionate tryst Gilbert had pressed her up against one of the trees that surrounded them and undone some of her updo. 

Despite her own reluctance (she’s never felt this kind of all consuming passion before) she gently pulls away from the man she loves so dearly; they still have a few things to speak about.

When Gilbert opens his eyes their usual hazel have been replaced with pure desire; his pupils blown so wide she can hardly see the enrapturing green they usually possess. 

Anne takes his hands once more as she looks at him without any reservation. “I love you Gilbert Blythe.”

His smile is face-splitting as he squeezes her hands tightly. “I love you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert”.

She matches his smile, but her brow soon wrinkles as she remembers what had caused all her nervousness in the first place. “Not that I don’t thoroughly enjoy learning the softness of your very kissable lips, but I do have some things I’d like to discuss before we continue.”

“Of course.” 

“I know that I have a terrible habit of getting inside my own head too often. I tend to question things far too much and let my imagination work in double time to conjure up the worst possible scenarios.” Gilbert was smiling at her fondly.

“Having said so however, I am no dits and I am capable of noticing when things seem off. And you Gilbert Blythe have been off with me for nearly two months and I have to understand why. My elation at your confession has not erased the weeks of worry your terseness has caused me. I was so terribly worried that you’d changed your mind about me, that the distance between us had allowed you to realise how much better you could do than some hot tempered, red-headed orphan. Perhaps you had found someone much more worthy of your love in Toronto and decided that I no longer deserved your courtship…”

The silence that follows is deafening. However, when Gilbert looks into her eyes, all she can see is regret.

“Anne I-” 

He takes a deep breath and she gives him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m afraid I’ve been a total idiot. You see, I feared the same thing you had. I worried that you had found another man that was better suited than myself for you. Anne, you are so charming, intelligent and beautiful. I was certain that others were also bound to notice. And then you started mentioning Roy…”

“You thought I had feelings for Roy?”

“I thought it was a possibility. After all, who could blame you? He can offer you everything I will never have. A life of finery that an orphaned orchard farmer would never be able to provide.”

When he looked at her again, Anne was shaking her head with a fond smile on her face.

“My, my. It seems that neither of us learned from the last time we were in this predicament. Roy and I may have a lot in common, and yes he does come from a wealthy family. But, he would never be able to make me truly happy because he isn’t you. You, Gilbert Blythe are the love of my life. It’s been written in the stars since the day you saved me from Billy Andrews in that forest. You are, and always will be, my biggest and most fantastical adventure.”

Gilbert’s eyes were brimming with tears by the time she was finished. He pulled her in for another passionate kiss, each peck another declaration of love. 

When they finally pull apart, he rests his forehead against hers and whispers onto her lips.

“I can’t wait to see where those other adventures take us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am terrible at finishing fics, but this one is literally less than 200 words away from being done, so it will be completed. Do. Not. Worry.


End file.
